


You Can Keep Your Hat On

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [15]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Murdock is grumpy after a mission; Face thinks of a distraction.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	You Can Keep Your Hat On

“Honey, I’m home…” Templeton Peck called out jokingly as he entered the beach house, bags of groceries hanging off his arms. “Where are you, buddy?”

“Living room,” came the growled answer. “Where’ve ya bin, Facey? You’ve been gone for hours…”

‘ _Oh-oh, here we go,_ ’ thought Face, stowing the groceries away quickly. He had raced through tying up loose ends for the mission, as ordered by Hannibal, plus a little personal shopping for himself and his pilot, and had returned at least a half hour before the time he had estimated. He had been through this before. After every single mission. Murdock usually spent a couple of days with Face, post-mission, to give him time to come down from the adrenaline-high. Usually, it was okay: a couple of days of junk food, cartoons, games and making love were enough to get Murdock back onto an even keel. But, sometimes, the adrenaline rush was too high; the crash too low; and normal measures didn’t work. Face sighed. This time was one of those times – desperate measures were called for, but luckily, he had a hole card to play.

He glanced down at himself, appraisingly. _‘Yep, it’ll work. Just play it cool, Temp.’_

He took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally. The TV sounded from the living room – stuttering, incoherent sounds as Murdock flicked impatiently through 43 channels, nothing holding his interest.

Face unfastened the buttons of his jacket, loosened his tie, picked up the record and strode into the living room. Murdock was slouched on the couch, glaring at the television, and the Road Runner, who was once again running rings around Wile E. Coyote, at a painful volume. Face uncovered the record and cued it up on the record player before marching to the TV and muting the volume manually.

“I was watching that,” growled Murdock, belligerently.

Face smiled. “Well, you can keep watching it, baby. But I want you to listen to this…” He started the record player and struck a provocative pose, facing away, hands on hips and looking back over his shoulder in front of the TV as the first strident strains of the brass introduction of Joe Cocker’s ‘You can leave your hat on’ filled the room. He rolled his hips. As the syncopated piano started he turned and stalked towards Murdock, removing his jacket as he came, holding it on one finger over his shoulder before dropping it to the ground behind him. Murdock’s jaw dropped.

Face, gyrating his hips sensually in time to the music and kicking off his shoes as he advanced, invaded Murdock’s personal space, straddling his legs, grinding his crotch down firmly, then started to unbutton his own shirt, top down. Murdock gaped.

Behind Face, the Road Runner was still doing… something. Murdock no longer cared.

Smiling seductively, Face reached out, took the baseball cap from Murdock’s head and placed it on his own, pushing it up to a rakish angle. He slowly removed his shirt, still dancing in place. The shirt hit the floor. Murdock reached for his lover, trying to pull him down into a kiss. Face shook his head and pulled back out of Murdock’s reach, grinding his hips as he backed up and turned around, swaying and running his own hands deliberately down his body.Murdock was mesmerised.

After a cheeky grin over his shoulder, Face turned and moved back within reach. Murdock pulled him in with shaky hands and started to undo the zipper on Face’s slacks. Face was still dancing when Murdock got his hands inside, cupping his buttocks.

“Not quite yet,” he breathed into Murdock’s ear. “Somewhere more comfortable…” He removed his tie, flicked out the knot and, looping the tie around the back of the pilot’s neck, led his lover to the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 5th: Striptease
> 
> Wile E Coyote and The Road Runner, created by Chuck Jones and Michael Maltese, probably belong to Warner Bros.  
> The music is: "You Can Leave Your Hat On", [1986], Joe Cocker.


End file.
